


The Right Choice

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Drabble, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Sean is hard, but Elijah has no other choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 18, 2016 as a birthday gift for Mews1945.

Elijah isn’t surprised when Sean calls to tell him they won’t be able to meet for the weekend Elijah has been looking forward to for months. He’s used to Sean’s “real life” getting in the way of their time together, and has accepted that it will continue to happen as long as he and Sean are involved.

Being with someone who’s free, who doesn’t have legal and emotional ties elsewhere would be so much easier, but he knows the easy choice is rarely the right choice. 

So for Elijah, being with Sean isn’t the right choice. It’s the only choice.


End file.
